


Stardew Valley esque. (To be changed)

by Saranda



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardew Valley Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Stardew Valley, Stardew Valley References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranda/pseuds/Saranda
Summary: A story loosely based on the beloved video game Stardew Valley. Catherine Hollis moves from big city life to small town adventures. After being raised for 24 years by her mother's best friend, Catherine is given a farm as a one way ticket away from the typical nine to five. Despite knowing nothing about farming, Catherine takes over the once abandoned farm and starts a new journey in her life. After meeting the townsfolk, Catherine runs into the local drunk at the bar - Shane Malone. He pushes her away, not wanting to get abandoned and hurt more than he already has been, but she pulls herself back in instead.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)





	Stardew Valley esque. (To be changed)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based around Stardew Valley. The concept of a person moving from big city to small town and running a farm is based on that used in Stardew Valley. The concept of big corporation wanting to take over small town grocer is based on that used in Stardew Valley. Characters are based on characters in Stardew Valley, however names except for Shane have been altered and changed. Updates will be posted as written.

Another dreadful morning begins for Shane Malone as the alarm sounds from beside his bed at exactly six thirty. Groaning, Shane reaches his arm out from underneath the thick covers, he pushes down on the off button a little too hard. Rolling out of bed, blankets falling halfway to the floor, Shane groggily stands up. Staring at his wrinkled work uniform on the floor next to a pile of emtpy beer bottles and cans, he is reminded that today is no day different than all of the other days.   
Wake up, shower, go to work, go to the bar, stumble home, and repeat.   
Shane has been on the same schedule ever since last year. The toll of moving three years ago from Winston to after the death of his parents and having to care for his only sister under the roof of their aunt has not been easy on him. A month after settling in,his aunt Angie had reminded him that he needed to help financially around the place with his sister so young. That's when Shane got hired at tuhe local Big Money grocery store. Big Money corporation have been taking over the grocery shopping world for the last fifteen years, and despite the tiny town having only a population of about 25 and a locally owned grocery store, they decided to plop one into the empty plot in town anyway.   
Shane is about to walk out of his room for the breakfast he can smell his aunt Angie cooking just around the corner when he hears his sister running down the hall. The noise of the little girl running and giggling causes Shane to look down and remember he is only in a pair of plaid boxers and reeks of booze. Quickly, Shane throws on a pair of sweats and rushes to the bathroom. Ashamed of his bad drinking habit, Shane hops into the shower immediately after turning it on without allowing the cold water to turn hot. Scrubbing and scrubbing at his body, Shane washes away only a pinch of the disgust he has for himself.  
Shane never wanted this life. He never wanted to see the day where his parents would no longer be around. Shane may have never really liked his parents very much, but he still managed to love them nonetheless. He just really did not ever want to see the day come where they would no longer be around and he would be forced to become his little sister's main caretaker. Shane knew little to nothing about raising a child and felt overwhelmed having no job or place to stay. Their aunt Angie was kind enough to lend them her extra rooms and the local school was overjoyed to have another student with them.  
Shane went every day that first year with so much worry and guilt. Worry that he would never be able to amount to anything. Worry that he couldn't be a good enough brother or father figure in his little sister's life. Guilt that he wasn't doing enough. Guilt that he wasn't spending as much time with her as he should. He picked up so many shifts he eventually spent every day working an eight to three. The first year was so hard on him that he started to join the locals at the bar. And that's when the habit began to form. That first sip, first glass, made him felt better. Helped to ease his mind from the shitty job and the weight of his homelife.   
That first glass was never enough.   
Shane steps out of the shower just as the water was beginning to warm,grabbing the nearest towel on the rack. Securing the towel around his waist, Shane finds himself in the mirror. He runs his fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back, trying to somehow make himself look more appealing. His stubble is rough, but he most likely isn't going to shave it any time soon. His arms have gotten pudgy over the years but thanks to all of the heavy boxes he lifts and stocks all day, some muscle has remained. His belly, once flat, now chubby from one too many beers and jalapeno poppers. Moaning in disgust of his own appearance, Shane quickly throws his sweats back on and heads out for breakfast.  
"Good morning Shane!" Samantha, Shane's little sister, beams as she hugs him tightly on the legs.  
"Good morning, squirt." Shane ruffles her hair, mustering up the energy for a smile. "Good morning, Ang." He says, as Samantha pulls aways and his aunt hands him a plate of eggs with hash.  
"Morning,Shane. Good night?" Angie asks him with a glare. No one despises Shane's problem as much as him as his aunt does.   
"Uh, yeah...I guess you could say that." Shane takes his plate to the table and sits down next to Samantha who is happily chomping away at her own food.  
"Didn't forget anything last night while you were away at work did you?" Angie asks in that tone she uses when Shane forgets something important.  
"Shit." Shane shoves his head into hands. Instead of going straight home from work last night, Shane went directly to the bar just as he always does.   
"You said a bad word."Samantha says as she giggles. Shane makes a mental note to make it up to both of them tonight. 

"Shane, on time for once!" Maurice, Shane's manager at Big Money Grocery, hollers at him as he slumps in the front doors. Shane waves him off and heads towards the backroom. 

Another day, just as all the other days.


End file.
